Apologetic
by Water-Elemintal
Summary: Ike just wants to cheer Roy up, but how can he apologize with the red-head ignoring him? Brief RoyxIke, mostly IkexRoy. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is going to be at least two chapters. I started writing this up because I wanted to chill a bit from all the school stuff I have.  
>Anyway, if you don't like characters being depicted as gay I suggest you don't read this. Oh, and it's got a brief moment of RoyxIke in it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Roy had been acting oddly, and he didn't know what to do. His beloved little red-head seemed angry at him for some reason, and no matter how much he tried to apologize it wouldn't take. He'd bought Roy gifts, cooked his favourite meals and had even tried to be as polite as possible to tempt the sweet side of his boyfriend back to no avail.<p>

He needed some outside help, and Marth immediately jumped to mind. After all, he _was _Roy's ex and would probably know a few ways to at least soften Roy's displeasure. But Ike didn't really like the idea of going to him for help, it might make him seem like he didn't even know Roy and that Marth had been a better boyfriend to the red-haired lord. Marth would never say anything like that though; he accepted that he and Roy weren't very compatible in terms of romance. But Marth was _very _compatible with sticking his nose into everyone else's relationships; he was single-handedly the mansion's match-maker and romance councillor.

So Ike was confident Marth could help him, or at least point him in the right direction. He knocked lightly on the prince's door and heard the sound of a book being closed and footsteps before the door opened. Marth didn't seem surprised to see him, Ike supposed that the blue-haired man was used to getting knocks on his door by now. He sat on the bed while Marth placed himself into the chair he had been reading in, if the book on the desk beside it meant anything.

"Everyone figured you'd come here sooner or later, Roy's stirred up quite the fuss." He didn't really know how to respond, he'd never needed advice for something like this. Marth seemed to sense his nervous thoughts and relaxed in his chair, sensing that Ike was going to be a while. "So, I'm guessing you want to know how to make Roy happy again right?" Ike just nodded; Marth was somewhat creepy in his accuracy of the situation. But he supposed that was why Marth was called the mansion's official match-maker and romance councillor...

"I honestly don't know what else you could try; you've done all the things any good boyfriend would have done." Ike sighed; he was back to square one. "I don't know why Roy's acting like this; I just want to know what's wrong. But he's not talking to me..." Marth gave a soft hum and furrowed his brows in thought. He was silent for a few minutes before looking at Ike "Maybe it's something that only someone in the same situation would understand..." Well, now how was he going to cheer up Roy? His frustration must have shown, because Marth stood up and walked over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe... you could try asking Pit? He and Roy are both... well you get the idea. He might know what you can do."  
>"That's if I can catch him when he's not with Link" for some reason Link didn't like other 'dominant' males being around Pit, even though it was clear he was the only one Pit wanted. He stood up and walked to the door, briefly thanking Marth for his help. He walked briskly down the corridor, seeing Roy staring out a window and slowing slightly.<p>

"Admiring the view out there?" he said simply, oozing politeness. Roy just gave him a dark scowl and stormed off, not even giving Ike's question a reply. He _really _needed to find Pit; hopefully the angel could shed some light on his problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, there's a brief moment of RoyxIke here... Don't like then why are you here anyway? **

* * *

><p>He walked outside, if Pit was anywhere he'd be here. He almost tripped over the angel; too busy looking at benches and trees to notice the figure dozing on the ground. He winced apologetically as Pit squeaked when he was nearly stepped on, but then what was the angel doing on the grass anyway? "Pit, do you know what's wrong with Roy?" If he let Pit talk first, he probably wouldn't stop whining about how he'd nearly been stepped on. Pit gave a small 'humph' as he stood up, brushing himself off. "What makes you think <em>I <em>know? Go to Marth, he's supposed to be good at this kind of stuff." Ike gave Pit an annoyed stare "I already have. He suggested coming to you since you're... submissive, like Roy is." He doubted Pit could help though, if it wasn't Link, life threatening or food he didn't really pay attention to other people's problems. "Well... have you been... erm... _you know... _with him too much? Or not enough?" Ike found it amusing that Pit still felt uncomfortable saying anything along the lines of sex, but everyone had their quirks. "I'm pretty sure I've kept him satisfied, but thank you for trying to help..." Pit gave a little hum, frowning slightly before sitting down again to continue his sun-nap.

Ike walked back inside, sighing and feeling defeated. He walked into his shared room with Roy and sat down, thinking hard. He heard the door click open, and Roy's irritated voice as he was shoved inside by Link and Sheik. Roy growled and looked down, he was acting rather cute. "Work it out" Sheik said before he and Link locked the door. "Roy... come here and tell me what's eating at you..." He raised a hand to gently grab Roy's but the red-head swiped it out of his reach with a draconic growl. "Don't touch me, you don't understand."  
>"Then <em>tell me <em>so I will." Roy just sat down on the other bed, and if he had a tail Ike betted that it would be thrashing in irritation. "Roy... please-"  
>"Stop treating me like that. Stop treating me like I'm some- some fragile doll!" Ike blinked back his surprise. Roy's eyes were fiery and chilling at the same time and at the moment he seemed to tower over him. "I-I may be the submissive one of our relationship, but that doesn't mean you have to pamper me! I-I'm not like the stereotypical uke!" <em>this <em>was Roy's problem? No, there had to be something else. "I know Roy; I know you're not-"

Roy gave an irritated growl and shoved him, pinning his arms down and glaring into his eyes. Ike could have moved him easily, but Roy was angry and he didn't want to make it worse. "Just _shut up." _Roy's voice had lowered to a growl"I'm _tired _of being seen as weak just because I submit to you!" Ike stayed quiet, but he freed one arm to brush his hand against Roy's cheek. Roy let him for a minute before pushing that hand back down onto the bed. "How do you want me to make it up to you?" Ike said quietly, staring into Roy's eyes.

Roy leaned down and kissed him, a rough, hot kiss. Ike wasn't used to Roy making the first move, but when he tried to kiss back he felt Roy dig his nails slightly into his wrists. Roy's mouth moved down to his neck, leaving a trail that sent a chill down his spine. "This isn't like you..." he murmured, trying to sit up. Roy growled and nipped at his neck with suddenly sharp teeth, using his body weight to push Ike back down. "Roy... do you... want to be dominant?" Roy's tongue darted out and lapped at the small injuries his teeth had left on Ike's skin, still keeping Ike's wrists down. He relaxed, tilting his head back to give Roy access. If Roy wanted to have a taste of dominance he wouldn't stop him.

Roy gave him a kiss for his good behaviour, releasing his wrists in favour of removing his cape and unclipping his armour. Soon he felt Roy's hands slipping up his shirt slowly, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. Roy tucked his head under Ike's chin, hands flat on Ike's chest under his shirt. Roy started to kiss him again, but this time they were gentle. Much more like the lord he had grown to love. "Thank you Ike." Roy snuggled back under his chin again, removing his hands "I'm sorry for being so mean, I really

_did _like all that stuff you did... But it made me feel like you saw me as an uke that needed pampering, and that made me angry with you." He felt Roy's fingers begin to thread through his hair. "Ike... If I wanted to would you _really _let me dominate you?" Ike just smiled and wrapped his arms around Roy "Of course I would. Am I forgiven then?" Roy just snuggled closer, fingers beginning to massage Ike's scalp.

"I don't think of you as one of _those _ukes Roy, I just want to show you I care for you." He murmured into the red-head's hair, shifting so he and Roy were lying side by side. He kissed Roy's forehead, cupping the lord's face and smiling when it scrunched up a little. "I'm trying to go to sleep Ike. Having a tantrum tired me out."  
>"Sorry" he whispered, kissing Roy softly again. He pulled Roy closer, resting the lord's head under his chin before pulling the blanket around them. It was a little early to be in bed, but Ike didn't mind.<p> 


End file.
